ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Anaheim Railroad Spiel
This is the Disneyland Anaheim Railroad Spiel with New Spiel is Provided for Brenda Song. The Disneyland Anaheim Spiel Station Announcer: Your attention please. The Disneyland Anaheim Limited now arriving from a trip around The Magic Kingdom. Passengers will stand by to board. Station Announcer: The Disneyland Anaheim Limited now arriving from a trip around The Magic Kingdom. With Stops at New Orleans Square, Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown and Tomorrowland. All passengers 'Booooard! Brenda Song: Hello There and welcome aboard the Disneyland Anaheim Railroad. I Am Brenda Song and I Be Your Conductor Today. for your safty please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train, and please watch your children. You're now riding aboard one of the five genuine, steam-powered trains of the Disneyland Anaheim with Stops with New Orleans Square, Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown and Tomorrowland. Brenda Song: We're now passing through the outskirts of Adventureland, one of the seven thematic lands that make up the Magic Kingdom! We'll see a part of each land along the way and we'll be making several stops before returning to the World Bazaar and reaching the exciting climax of our trip, a journey through the Grand Canyon and the Primeval World. Brenda Song: We're now arriving at our first stop, Nw Orleans Square Station. This station serves New Orleans square, Frontierland, and Critter Country. If you'll be leaving us here, please remain seated until we come to a full stop, then gather your belongings and watch your head while steppin' off, have a great time in the Frontier ya hear? For the rest of you, please remain seated and we'll be on out way in just a few minutes. This is New Orleans Square. New Orleans Sqaure Station. Brenda Song: For those whov'e just joined us, welcome aboard the Disneyland Anaheim Railroad. For your safty please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train, and please watch your kids. We're now entering Splash Mountain, where every day is one of those, "Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah" Days. If you look real hard, you might just find your laughin' place. We're now heading over Critter Country to Explorer Your Other Favorite Attractions Like Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown, PB&J Otter: The Ride and Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue. Although this land was made for critters, human folk are always welcome to stop by and visit a spell. We're traveling around the "Rivers of America" and into the American Frontier as it looked more than a certury ago. This whole area is filled with natural beauty and wildlife, its no wonder folks were inspired to move west. You're seein this view just like many of them did, through the comfort of a genuine steam powered train. Why when these "Iron horses" first started criss-crossing the country in the 1800's the time it took folks to reach the west, dropped from months to a matter of days. Why steam power not only fueled the trains, but the dreams of a whole new generation as they settled the great frontier. Brenda Song: Say have you ever wondered what it would be like to visit the cartoon town where Sora, Donald, Goofy, Demi, Miley, Minnie, Mickey and Roger Lived? Well, in just a few minutes you can find out, because our next stop is ToonTown Depot. This is also your stop for FantasyLand where you can visit many of your favorite Attractions Like The Mickey Mouse Revue, Pooh's Hunny Hunt and More. If you'll be leaving us here, please remain seated till the train comes to a full stop, then gather your belongings and step carefully from the train. Thanks! You All Have Fun and Say Hi to Sora, Donald & Goofy for Me. For those of you continuing on with us please remain seated and we'll be on our way in just a few minutes. This is ToonTown and Fantasyland. Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Station. Brenda Song: Hello Again! For those whove just joined us, welcome aboard the disneyland Railroad. For your safty please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the train, and please watch your kids. As we steam over FantasyLand you might want to take one last look at the majestic Matterhorn Mountain and the "happiest cruise that's ever sailed" it's a small world. Now Were Almost Crossing to Tomorrowland Where the Future is Just a Dream Away. You Even Explored Alien Encounter, Captain EO, Cosmo Jets, The PeopleMover and Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Including Grand Circuit Raceway. If you've ever wanted to become an astronaut then you might want to stop by Space Mountain and Star tours, where they've got some new fangled flyin' spaceships that will launch you into the deepest regions of space, and you can ride em' if you've got the mind, huh, and the nerve. Brenda Song: We're now arriving at the Tomorrowland Station. Home of The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue and gateway to a world on the move. After a brief stop, we'll journey to Arizona's Grand Canyon and go back 65 million years or so, into the Primeval World, Realm of the Dinosaurs! Please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stop. Tomorrowland! Tomorrowland Station! Brenda Song: As we leave Tomorrowland, Welcome Aboard to those of you who have joined us here. The next leg of our jounrey will take us along the rim of the Grand Canyon. It's a might long drop from here to the canyon floor, so for your safelt please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the train, be sure to watch your kids, and please no flash photography. Brenda Song: That was the Grand Canyon as it looks today, but it didn't always look that way.In fact, millions of years ago, dense primeval forests covered the region we call the Grand Canyon. Strange creatures crawled from the seas and one day giant animals thundered over the land and roamed the swamps and marshes. Our ancestors never heard the sounds we're about to hear, nor saw the sights of this fantastic Primeval World! Brenda Song: Ladies and Gentlemen, we're now approaching the World Bazaar To those of you leaving the train here, please remain seated until we come to a complete stop. Check your personal belongings, and watch your step as you leave. Thank you for joining us on The Disneyland Anaheim Railroad and may I wish you a happy day here in The Magic Kingdom. This is World Bazaar. World Bazaar Station. Disneyland Anaheim, California! Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes